Battle of the Ice Wizard and Snow Queen
' Battle of the Ice Wizard and Snow Queen' is another movie of Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapades. Summery It's the beginning winter, and Elsa is using this time to spend time with her godchildren. But then Zeebad the ice wizard escapes from his prison and vows revenge on Thomas, Twilight, and their team as well as freeze the sun. But knowing his powers are weak he gets all the blue energy crystals he can and plans to use the crystal heart to help him freeze the sun with. With each town he goes through, he leaves he marks in it. Now it seems like Elsa will have to battle the ice wizard in order to save the world. Plot Winter fun It's winter time, and Elsa is taking this time to spend sometime with her godchildren. They uses her ice powers to create snow people, snowmen, and then they have some ice skating and skiing activities. And also makes some nice ice sculptures, and together they make their own ice palace and have fun. Zeebad's escape Meanwhile, somewhere out in the mountains, 2 foals venture near a tomb of some kind and then as they mess with it, Zeebad the ice wizard is freed from his prison! Zebedee has a vision of Zeebad escaping and he quickly makes a journey for Canterlot. The story of Zeebad Zebedee arrives at Canterlot the next morning and shares about Zeebad's escape. Some of the team are baffled, some of them were absent in [[Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Doogal]] Zebedee with some of our heroes explain that Zeebad is an evil wizard with cryogenic powers, and who wishes to use his powers to take over the world and freeze the sun. But they defeated him long ago. The others were surprised about this story Zeebad finds a new power source As Zeebad is journeying through Equestria, he is also searching for a power source he can use to help him to freeze the sun. Then he trips on a blue energy crystal, the one from the Miner Trains' mine he then blasts it but is shocked to find his ice blast even stronger than before when he hits it. He realizes the crystal contains ice energy he then sucks it's energy into his own body his mustache he then decides to search for more crystals, and rebuild the driller train. Back at Canterlot Back in Canterlot, our heroes are trying to figure out what is Zeebad up to and where he is. Till then, Elsa is worried, knowing there is an evil wizard who shares the same ice powers as she does. And she fears what he could have planned, and she has a sense he'll be coming to Canterlot at anytime soon. Zeebad arrives in Appleloosa Soon enough Zeebad arrives at Appleloosa and he starts turning almost all the apple trees into ice trees, at the same time he froze the whole town. but leaves a few of the citizens standing. He then continues on his journey, grabbing more blue crystals as he goes. Word gets out Trivia *Zebedee will make a special appearance in this film. *At the end of this film, Elsa is given the privilege of becoming an Alicorn she wants to * Scenes *Winter fun *Zeebad's escape * The story of Zeebad *Zeebad finds a new power source *Back at Canterlot * * * * * * * * * * Zeebad and Elsa's battle * Songs and soundtrack #Let It Go # Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Stuingtion Category:Hiatt Grey